


Clicker

by junker97



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junker97/pseuds/junker97





	Clicker

Arthur woke suddenly to his arms pulled above his head locked in stone up to his triceps, lying on a stone tablet. He tried to move, but found his legs up to his thighs locked in the same stone. He tried to break the stone from the inside, using as much of his strength he could muster, but was unsuccessful is shattering it. He tried to call out to anyone but found that he did not make a sound when he meant to. The water made no noise come from him, or anything he could hear. He glanced around as much as he could, seeing nothing in the low-lit room that hinted green in the little bioluminescent lights on the floor. Arthur saw that the stone was also green, a deep unnerving green that reminded him of toxic poison.  
A motion from the room floor in the direction of his feet made arthur glance that direction by lifting his head to see. A shadow swam by the right corner of the tablet, and as it did Arthur noticed the tablet lifted it self in the middle very slowly, until it bent him into a position that left his midsection raised up more than his legs or arms. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but Arthur did feel exposed in an unusual way. The shadow swam up from the floor on Arthur’s right, floating above the stone tablet in view of the man’s trapped body.  
It was quite small, less than two inches long, dimly sharp green in luminescence along its elongated cone shape, with a fleshy beak that split into three parts at the tip. It hovered for a moment, before descending down.  
When the creature’s beak touch his side Arthur flinched and creased his stomach to the right as much as he was able in his position. The creature began to run it’s beak parts over his side, beconing more flinches. He breathed heavily and the creauture worked, unable still to make a sound under the spell of the green light. The creature slowed it’s assault before stopping completely and floating more center over it’s captive, all while he caught his breath and cursed this thing for its torment.  
Arthur nearly became comfortable in his hearth rate before the creature floating over his uppward bent belly opened it’s three beaks wide to reveal eight long, thin tentacles, each one a slightly smaller in size than the previous, starting by one that was the width of a child’s little finger down to one almost the width of a needle. The creature’s micro limbs were noticeably slime covered in a green vicous looking thin goo.  
It made a single three chirp clicking sequence before descending on the man’s midsection.  
It started by circling the largest tentacle around his stretched navel, the next two smaller stroking the sides of the man, triggering flinches and soundless laughter- the next two small limbs lightly ran themselves randomly over the beautifully sculpted ridges of the man the length of his abdomen- the creature placing it and the widest tentacle in the center of the three as the widest continued to circle. The three littlest tentacles traced and played with the lip of his navel continuously innerly circling the indent while the next littlest one stroked the lowest part of it closest to his legs- the final, most torturous one of them all, the needle-like soft green limb acted as a curious digger, worming and slimeily working its way deep into the center of his scar. Had there been sound in the chamber, the victim of the creature would be shrieking with euphoria in a confused and forced way.  
Arthur tried to pull away, lean to the sides, pull his center muscles in, but nothing relieved the violating, invasive, sensual feeling of his center scar being explored for the first time.


End file.
